This invention relates to an electronic timepiece comprising a module composed of four constitutional elements, i.e. a liquid crystal cell, a liquid crystal cell position determining member for enclosing the liquid crystal cell therein, a circuit substrate arranged beneath the member and a protective cover arranged beneath the circuit substrate.
In an electronic timepiece for displaying a time, etc. by means of a liquid crystal, photodiode, etc., that is, in a so-called digital type electronic timepiece, switching operations for correcting and changing over displays, etc. are complex and troublesome so that in practice it is difficult to effect such switching operations by means of only one switch part such as a winding stem, etc. But, provision of a number of switch parts not only makes the timepiece complex in construction and arrangement but also makes the switch parts troublesome in assembling. In addition, almost all of the switch parts are composed of push buttons, so that the push button must be constructed such that it is stopped at a given position when it is pushed for the purpose of ascertaining whether or not the switch part is operated in a moderate manner. In addition, when a circuit substrate is formed of ceramics, etc. which are brittle due to unfirm bonding structure of metal and ceramics, a force must not be subjected thereto when the switch part as a movable part is operated.